


Because of Him

by vampsvngs



Series: Your Eyes Are Like Home [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Non-Idol AU, Soulmate AU, Star Gazing, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, dowoon, flustered jae, hand holding, idk how to tag this, it’s youngk’s fault, parkian, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampsvngs/pseuds/vampsvngs
Summary: brian makes jae really, really flustered.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Your Eyes Are Like Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865281
Kudos: 28





	Because of Him

**Author's Note:**

> pls read part one first :D & pls don’t repost my fics <3

“Hey Bri, did you ever think you’d meet me?” Jae asks, turning his head toward the younger.

Surprisingly, they haven’t had a conversation about this yet, even though they have known each other for two months now. These past two months have made the two of them  _ really _ close, which they are both thankful for. It was odd to not see them together by now, they went or did everything with each other. Brian even goes to the diner around the same time, everyday.

“I still had a good bit of hope of finding you,” Brian answers, still looking up at the stars. “What about you?”

Jae looks back up at the stars before answering. “I gave up around three or four years ago. It’s been ten years and I never thought I’d…” His voice trails off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

The younger of the two laces his fingers with Jae’s, squeezing them tightly. “Well, you have me now, Jae.” A small smile forms on the eldest face.

Jae squeezes Brian’s hand back. “Yeah, I know.” His smile grows some.

They stayed under the stars a little longer, holding hands the whole time. The two of them didn’t really talk much after the small conversation they had, just laid there and enjoyed each other's company.

“Do you want to go back inside?” Brian asks, looking at the elder.

“Yeah, sure. Do you want to stay the night again?” Jae replies.

“Of course I do,” the younger male answers, making Jae smile.

The two of them get up and start heading back to the building. They make their way up to Jae’s apartment, still holding hands. Once inside Jae’s home, it doesn’t take them long to get ready for bed.

~

Jae wanted to high five himself for convincing Brian to stay in his bed last night. He wouldn’t be able to describe how  _ amazing  _ it felt to open his eyes to see the younger sleeping peacefully beside him.

Hesitantly, Jae reaches out, softly placing his hand on Brian’s cheek. He waits a couple seconds before he slowly starts to rub his thumb in circles. He trails his hand down his cheek, his thumb landing on the other’s lips. Jae  _ knows  _ it’s too soon to think about this but he really just wants to kiss Brian’s lips. They look, and feel,  _ so _ soft.

Jae moves his thumb to rest under the younger males bottom lip. The male in front of him looks so peaceful and gorgeous.

“Having fun there?” Brian says, his voice groggy and raspy.

Jae jumps and flinches back. “Oh my  _ god _ , you just scared the shit out of me.”

Brian chuckles as he opens his eyes to look at the elder. “You didn’t answer my question, were you having  _ fun _ ?” he asks teasingly.

Jae’s cheeks flush pink and he tries to avoid the other’s gaze. “I-I just thought you looked gorgeous while sleeping,” he mutters out.

“You’re so cute,” Brian compliments, making the blush on Jae’s face darken. The older groans out, embarrassed, and hides his face. “Hey! Don’t hide your face from me!” His voice is playful.

“I can and I will.” Jae’s voice is muffled by his covers.

The younger man leans up some and tries to pull the covers from Jae, failing as he does so. Jae laughs and quickly tries to turn on his side, making it even harder for Brian to get his face uncovered.

“You’re just going to make this worse for you,” the younger says, his voice teasing.

“How so?” Jae questions, challenging the other a bit.

Brian doesn’t say anything, he simply just uses his strength to turn Jae around and  _ sits  _ on him. The older male freezes up, still trying to keep his face covered since it’s ten times  _ more  _ red.

Jae can feel the younger lean down some, hearing his breath by his ear. “Didn’t I say it would?”

“Screw you,” Jae mutters, making Brian laugh.

The younger of the two begins to pull on Jae’s covers,  _ finally _ getting it away from his face. “Your face is so red,” Brian coos. This makes Jae’s cheeks darken even  _ more _ .

“W-Well, you  _ are  _ sitting on top of me a-and you keep teasing me,” Jae stutters out.

“You make it pretty easy, Jae.”

“Just get off,” Jae whines, pouting a little.

“And what if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll… push y-you off.”

“I’d like to see you try!”

Jae raises an eyebrow, “What? Don’t think I can?”

Brian smirks, “Nope!”

Jae smiles widely and immediately takes his arms out from under his covers, pushing the younger off him. He makes sure he falls on the bed and not the floor. His neighbors would complain.

The elder then quickly gets  _ on top  _ of Brian, laughing at his reaction. This time, the younger males cheeks are red and he’s staring up at Jae with widened eyes. “Your cheeks are so red,” Jae says, mocking what Brian said earlier. This makes Jae laugh a little more.

Brian looks away, “Shut up.”

“Who’s the cute one now?” Jae honestly doesn’t know  _ where _ this confidence came from, though he’s  _ really _ enjoying it.

Before he’s able to say anything else, his bedroom door opens, making the two jump and Jae to slip off the younger.

“Wow, was I interrupting something?” Dowoon asks, wiggling his eyebrow. Both Jae’s and Brian’s cheeks flush pink.

“No, you weren’t. We were just playing around,” Brian explains.

“It looked more than just playing around,” the youngest of them smirk, “but whatever you say.”

“How the hell did you get into my apartment?” Jae asks, changing the subject.

“Oh, I took your spare key last week but I forgot to give it back,” Dowoon says, shrugging some.

“So that’s where my key went.”

~

Around an hour later, they were all sitting in Jae’s living room. Dowoon said he was going to spend a couple hours there since he’s not busy.

“Excuse me for a sec, I need to go to the bathroom,” Brian says, getting up. The two on the couch watch him enter the bathroom.

Dowoon waits until the door clicks shut and then looks at Jae, “So, early-”

“Whatever you think happened,  _ didn’t  _ happen,” the eldest says, interrupting Dowoon.

“Are you positive?”

“Yes, very positive.”

“So, what was it then?” Dowoon questions, smirking at the other.

“He was just teasing me and I got him back… wait, no — not like that! Stop looking at me like that!” Jae’s cheeks are crimson red at this point.

“It  _ was _ what I thought it was then, huh?” Dowoon is trying to hold back his laughter.

“No?! H-He was just trying to make me to blush with wor — that sounds bad too, oh my god. I’m going to go to the nearest cliff and throw myself off of it,” Jae says, getting up. He is  _ extremely  _ flustered and embarrassed.

“Wait, no, hyung! I’m just playing!” he says, laughing loudly. Jae pouts when he sits back down. “I’m sorry, it’s just so cute to see you this way.”

“You and Brian both are just Jaephobic,” the elder says.

“What makes me Jaephobic?” Brian asks when he walks back into the living.

“How you and I like to make him flustered and embarrassed,” Dowoon answers, smiling a little.

“ _ Ah _ , I see. He is quite cute when he’s like that.” Jae blush deepens a shade. He then looks over at the elder, “You know we're just playing, right?” There's a small smile on his face.

“I know,” Jae whines out, pouting more. This makes the other two laugh.

Dowoon ends up staying for a few more minutes before leaving. He ended saying his goodbyes, which left Brian and Jae there again.

“Are you wanting to go home or stay again?” Jae asks, looking at the younger.

“Well, I haven’t even gotten dressed and it still isn’t two o’clock yet. So, I can leave before five, but before I do, do you want to go out to eat?”

“Yeah, I would love to!” Jae answers, getting up. “I’m going to go take a shower before we go though.”

“Can I join? To make it go faster?” the younger asks, smirking some.

Jae’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open. “Oh my  _ god _ , Bri!” Jae screeches, his cheek immediately turning crimson. Brian doubles over with laughter, making Jae look at him in disbelief. “I-I’m going to go shower now,” Jae quickly says, making his way to his bathroom. He can still hear the younger male laughing at him.


End file.
